Groundhog Day
by Henordra
Summary: Slash Steve/Tony. Tony's sure he's lived this day before. It must be Reed's fault. Tony gets stuck in his own Groundhog day. (Plot with Porn because it's Tony Stark) 8th in Trust -verse.
1. Chapter 1

AN~ See the end of this chapter for a quick spoiler-ish warning regarding potential dub-con later in the story.

* * *

When Tony wakes up he makes his way automatically to the nearest coffee machine. He doesn't really notice that he's in his workshop until he's most of his way through a third mug of coffee.

He looks around blearily.

'Jarvis, did I fall asleep on my desk?'

'Good afternoon, sir,' Jarvis has long given up speaking to Tony before there's proof of the genius' consciousness. 'You passed out on your desk a little over seven hours ago.'

'Huh,' Tony rolls his shoulders.

Dummy manages to bring him a plate of toast and only drops, and runs over, one of the pieces. Tony eats it all anyway.

'Dry squashed toast,' he pats the bot, 'is it my birthday?'

'Sir, you have five new messages and I believe Captain Rogers has been expecting you.'

'Has he?' Tony uses extremis to stretch out his mind to check his to-do list while he chokes down the toast. 'I haven't missed an anniversary have I?'

'I do not believe so, sir.'

'Well, I haven't got anything down,' he washes the last of the toast down with coffee and finally looks around the lab. 'Oh, right, that thing for Reed. When did he want it?'

'Doctor Richards expressed a desire to have the generator by friday, sir.'

'What day is it?' Tony stretches and walks over to gaze at the quietly humming machine.

'Thursday.'

A stream of data presses for his attention as Dummy gives him a run down of Tower security.

'Woah, Dummy, back up; what's that reading?'

The bot rearranges things to show the data Tony's interested in while he suggests the source.

'Fucking Richards...' Tony mutters as he scowls at the generator. 'Whatever, it's not done anything and I need to do stuff.'

'Shall I inform Doctor Richards of your success, sir?'

'I need to clean up before I can deal with Reed showing up here,' Tony dismisses. 'Penthouse, Jarvis!'

'Of course, sir,' Jarvis just sounds amused.

Dummy hums in the back of his mind and turns his own attention back to monitoring the workshop.

Tony has another coffee and showers as he deals with his messages in his head and then gets a little distracted by a new idea for propulsion for the Quinjets. 'Tony?' he looks up to see the worryingly sad face of Steve Rogers gazing at him from across the room.

What did I do? Is the first thought to crash across Tony's mind; Dummy immediately reacts negatively to the mere suggestion. 'You're as loyal as you are stupid, Dummy,' he tells the bot as he gazes at a nervous looking super soldier.

'Hey, pumpkin,' he flashes up a grin. 'What do you need?'

'Need?' Steve takes a couple of steps into the room.

'Jarvis said you needed me for something, I think.'

'And you stayed up here anyway?' a small frown appears.

'You knew where I was if it was important,' Tony points out. Tony walks over to the other man and puts his hand on Steve's arm, 'Hey, what is it?'

'I didn't... need to see you for anything, Tony,' Steve shrugs and sighs. 'I just missed you, that's all.'

Tony opts for pressing a kiss to Steve's lips over some awkward expression of his feelings. Thankfully Steve is a god among men and not only allows this blatant avoidance behavior but encourages it by pulling Tony tight against him. Tony just smiles and pets Steve's hair when the blonde pulls back from the kiss looking a little flushed.

'How long was I downstairs then?' he asks and presses a kiss to Steve's neck.

'Three days,' Steve is back to looking a little sad.

'You should have just come and got me,' Tony shrugs.

'You were working,' Steve shakes his head, 'and you were happy. I didn't want to interrupt.'

'Ok...' Tony gives him an accessing look and then shrugs. 'Well, I'm here now.'

'Yeah,' Steve smiles, 'shall we watch a film and... and go to bed?'

'I won't be tired by then,' Tony tells him.

'Neither will I,' Steve tells him and blushes.

'Oh,' Tony grins, 'alright then.'

* * *

Tony doesn't really let Steve watch the movie, but it's only fair because he's not watching it himself either.

Steve's expression as Tony first slides a hand up his inner thigh is just too brilliant.

Tony tries to remember if any of Pepper's rules involved him not being around such an innocent.

He has never had the best of track records following Pepper's rules.

Steve makes an awesome whimpering noise as Tony turns towards him and starts kissing his way down the blonde's neck.

This. Tony's good at this.

'Tony,' Steve turns and pulls him into a kiss. 'Tony...'

'Hey, darling,' Tony moves to straddle the other man's lap. Steve doesn't let him say anything else before they're kissing again and the soldier's hands have migrated to his arse.

'I want you,' Steve blurts and then whines as Tony grinds down against him.

'How do you want me?' Tony tries not to smirk.

'I don't know...' Steve presses his face into Tony's shoulder.

'Come on, upstairs,' Tony tugs him up.

Can there be a more glorious sight than Captain America sprawled naked, and aroused, on your bed and gazing up at you?

Tony crawls up the bed to him but can't help pressing kisses against his skin along the way.

Steve makes the best noises.

Tony pauses to press kisses to Steve's navel,

'Steve, have you ever tried touching yourself... back there?'

'What?' ok, the question probably should have been asked before Tony started frying Steve's brain cells.

'Just tell me if you don't like it,' Tony shrugs and rests on one elbow. 'All right?'

'I don't know what you...' Steve cuts himself off with a heavy swallow. A soft 'Oh' is all he offers.

Tony presses another kiss to his stomach as he rubs gently around Steve's opening. He's about to make Steve tell him if this is ok or not, as the soldier has become a little tense, but then Steve is spreading his legs wider and bending his knees up to plant his feet.

'Please,' Steve gasps. 'Please. Tony, I want this with you. Please.'

'I've got you,' Tony murmurs back licks a swipe up Steve's thigh. He adds little licking kisses to Steve's skin, just to see him squirm, as he moves up his body to press them chest to chest.

'Please,' Steve presses his fingers into Tony's hair and kisses him again.

There must be a law, or something, about making Captain America beg.

Tony lays himself back onto Steve's chest and rocks down against Steve who's only too happy to spread his legs to make space for him. He licks his way into Steve's mouth and earns himself a moan.

Steve's grip on him is probably giving him bruises.

'I'm going to worship you, Steve,' Tony promise. 'I'm going to make you feel amazing.'

'Please,' Steve whispers as he looks up. His expression is open and adoring and nearly takes Tony's breath.

Tony crashes them together.

In time Steve comes apart beneath him with a cry of 'Tony!'. Steve's erratic movements, and the sight of him, are enough to push Tony over the edge to join him.

He presses himself firmly against Steve as the soldier shivers. The soldier turns to hug him close and presses his face into Tony's neck. He's slowly regaining control of his breathing.

'Tell me that was ok, Steve?' he pets Steve's hair as comfortingly as he can.

'Yes,' Steve gasps suddenly. 'Yes, Tony, that was... That was...' he swallows and pulls back to gaze into Tony's eyes, 'I love you.'

Tony grins and kisses him.

'And you?' Steve looks suddenly less sure. 'Was it... for you?'

'Yeah,' Tony forces his expression to gentle. 'It was great for me too.'

* * *

Tony lays awake on his back with Steve latched to his side.

The soldier has fallen into a deep sleep so Tony turns his attention to his latest projects and adjusts some plans in his mind and asks Jarvis to run some simulations.

He glances at the blonde head on his shoulder; how the hell has he become this for Captain America?

He brushes some of Steve's hair off of his forehead and smiles, despite himself, as the man snuggles closer.

'Jarvis, order me some Thai, will you?'

'Of course, sir.'

Half an hour later Tony extracts himself from Steve's grip and throws on some clothes. Downstairs he devours his food as he browses the news channels and then logs himself back into his network.

Fives minutes after that a disheveled super soldier walks into his eye line looking gorgeous and lost.

'Tony? What time is it?'

'It is two am, Captain Rogers,' Jarvis answers as Tony refocusses his brain on the outside world.

Steve just walks over and curls around him,

'Come to bed, Tony?'

'You miss me, pet?' Tony smirks and rubs his back.

'Yeah,' Steve smiles at him as he pulls back a little. 'You've been working really hard lately; can we, just tonight, go to sleep and wake up together?'

Tony really needs to remember that he's Steve's first and that he cannot fuck this up.

'Of course, sweetheart,' Tony presses a kiss to his cheek. 'Save all that and shut down,'

Tony instructs aloud even though he doesn't need to.

'Good night, sir, sleep well.'

'Good night, Jay.'

Back upstairs and Steve curls back into his side.

'Comfy?' he presses a kiss to the blonde hair.

He loves this man. He cannot let Steve have a bad experience with this; Steve deserves everthing he can give and more.

'Yeah,' Steve murmurs and yawns. 'You'll be here in the morning?'

'Promise,' Tony gives him another kiss and then closes his eyes.

* * *

Tony comes awake to a buzzing in the back of his skull,

'Dummy?'

The workshop readings are thrown at him,

'What the hell is that thing...?'

Everything goes dark.

* * *

AN~ SPOILER: Steve is still mostly a virgin and is going through a lot of firsts with Tony. When Tony starts to loop he doesn't stop sleeping with Steve even when he realises what's happening. Each day's Steve concents, but he might not if he realised he wasn't going to remember it.

Also: this is an edited version of a story I'm putting up on Archive of Our Own. The version posted there is more explicit.

Hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

When Tony wakes up he makes his way automatically to the nearest coffee machine. He doesn't really notice that he's in his workshop until he's most of his way through a third mug of coffee. He looks around blearily.

'Jarvis, wasn't I with Steve?'

'Good afternoon, sir,' Jarvis has long given up speaking to Tony before there's proof of the genius' consciousness. 'You passed out on your desk a little over seven hours ago.'

'Huh,' Tony rolls his shoulders. 'I really thought...'

He cuts himself off as he watches Dummy drop a piece of toast, run over it, scoop it back into the plate and then present it to him.

'Sir, you have five new messages and I believe Captain Rogers has been expecting you.'

'Shit!' Tony shoves some of the toast into his mouth and runs to the lift. He chugs his coffee on the ride down and abandons his mug just off of the lift on Steve's floor.

'Steve?'

'Tony!' the Captain comes around a corner and beams at him.

Ok, he's not mad?

Tony finds himself scooped into a tight hug,

'Umm, I'm sorry?'

'For what?' Steve pulls back to smile at him.

'For...' he gestures vaguely behind him.

'You were busy,' Steve is apparently drinking in the sight of him. 'You've only been down there three days and you're here now.'

'Three...?' Tony scowls and shakes his head. 'Why do you put up with me?'

Steve's face does that weird spasming thing where he's trying not to show that something's upset him.

'I love you,' the soldier tells him stubbornly.

Christ.

Tony smiles and presses soft kisses to Steve's lips,

'I need a shower.'

'Oh, ok,' Steve nods and loosens his hold.

'Join me,' Tony smirks.

Steve swallows and nods quickly.

'I live every day hoping you don't come to your senses,' Tony says as he pulls an eager, naked, Captain America into the shower with him.

Steve just kisses him enthusiastically.

Showers are great for having the excuse to rub your hands everywhere. Also, because he's rubbing soap all over Steve, Steve is reciprocating.

Steve's touches are nervous, fleeting and gentle, but they're still Steve. He pulls the soldier into a kiss under the spray and massages his scalp as he sucks on his tongue. Hands rub down his back and onto his arse but then flinch back up as if Steve honestly expects him to be upset.

'You can touch me,' Tony tells him.

He gets a nod in response but Steve's hands don't move.

'Come on,' Tony loops his arms around Steve's neck. 'You were with me a moment ago.'

The blonde nods again and this time his hands skitter back up Tony's spin. He watches the soldier take a gulping breath.

And then he realises Steve's eyes are shut.

'Steve?'

Blue eyes meet his and he can see something's wrong.

'I'm sorry?' he starts to pull away only for the blue eyes to widen and to suddenly have a super soldier latched around his chest.

'If I look at you...' Steve blurts then makes a choking noise as Tony arches against him.

'You close, pet?' Tony rakes his fingers across Steve's shoulders. Steve is making soft whimpering noises against his neck as he grinds them together. He kisses the taller man's face and coaxes him into loosening his arms.

Steve cradles his face in both hands to catch him in a kiss. They drop to Tony's hips when they both need to gulp in more air.

'It occurs to me that you're strong enough that I could ride you against the shower wall...' Tony says, and then wraps his fist around both their cocks and starts pumping.

Fuck this man is responsive.

'You like this, Steve?'

'Yeah...' Steve manages to gasp out against his shoulder.

'Gimme,' Tony pries one of the soldier's hands from his hip and moans as he adds it to his own around their cocks. 'There...' he gulps a breath, 'that's... that's good.'

Steve is kissing him now. Hard.

That's good too.

He moves his own hand away to get a good grip on the back of Steve's head so that when he nips experimentally on the soldier's lip he stays with him when he flinches away,

'Sorry,' he peppers his face with kisses, 'you don't like it; I won't do it again.'

Steve is shaking his head and makes a soft aggrieved sound even as he tightens his fist around them both.

'Oh,' Tony pants as he thrusts a little mindlessly for a moment.

'God, Tony!' Steve is kissing him again. 'Please. Do that... Please...'

He's begging.

Fuck. The man is teetering on the edge and begging Tony to fucking bite him.

Tony bites a little harder than before and feels the bigger man tense against him before shuddering with his release. His grip around Tony tightens and the genius lets his head drop back against the shower wall as he eyes roll back; fuck, he's so close.

He gets a better grip on Steve, who's still riding out his own release, and boosts himself to get his legs around the soldier's waist. He hears himself, as if from a distance, making a desperate whining sound. Steve has him presses against the wall now lets out a groan and bites against Tony's shoulder.

'Fuck yes!' Tony hisses as his own release washes over him.

He's panting against Steve's hair when his position is recalled to him as he suddenly slides down the wall as Steve's legs apparently give out.

He giggles and tries to stop himself but then Steve is clutching him close and laughing too,

'Sorry,' Steve pulls back enough to smile at him; he doesn't look very sorry.

'Meh,' Tony grins back, 'climbing you mid-orgasm wasn't the best of ideas.'

Steve gives him a lazy kiss and then tips his head back into the shower spray, Tony manages to gather the energy to untangle himself from the kneeling soldier and stands up.

Ok, now Steve's kneeling at his feet...

Bad Tony; leave the nice post-orgasmic soldier alone.

Tony can't help smirking a little when Steve looks up. The blonde blushes but grins and averts his eyes as he stands up as well.

'You've got a few kinks in you, Cap,' Tony grins. 'I'll remember that.'

Steve blushes but holds his gaze,

'You seem to have the same one.'

'I have many,' Tony shrugs and steps from the shower. 'I'd tell you them all but I really need to make the effort to work out what it is that I've apparently just spent three days building.'

Steve just laughs as reaches passed him for a towel,

'You don't remember?'

'I'm sure it'll come back to me.'

'You were building a generator for Doctor Richards,' Jarvis tells him.

'Reed?' Tony scowls, 'again?'

'You don't do things for him that often,' Steve is still grinning.

'No...' Tony tries to shake off the strange feeling.

Steve fastens his towel around his hips and gets a grip on Tony's to pull him closer,

'Come on, so you did more work for Reed; he owes you another favour. It's not that bad, right?'

Tony slumps a little and tucks his head under Steve's chin,

'You're here and we're both wet and naked,' he tells Steve. 'There is nothing bad about this situation.'

Steve hugs him against his chest.

* * *

Tony scowls at one of his messages from R&D. Didn't he respond to this a few days ago? Maybe it's from someone else in the same department and somehow the message hasn't reached them?

Tony has mostly convinced himself on that one, but then has the same feeling when he opens his next message.

'Jarvis, analysis of my recent messages; are any of them repeats?'

'I will check sir,' Jarvis tells him.

'Here,' Steve sits down beside him holding two plates. 'I made you a sandwich; I know the bots aren't the best at making you meals.'

'Dummy gave me some toast which he had run over,' Tony tells him, a little distracted by his building sense of worry.

'Sounds lovely,' Steve manages to keep a straight face.

Tony puts down his tablet and takes the plate from Steve with only a second or so of hesitation.

The beaming grin makes it worth it every time.

'Is there more work you need to do?' Steve asks as they eat.

'You have plans for me?' Tony leers.

Steve blushes,

'Not really. I'd just like to...' he waves his hand vaguely.

'We could watch that movie I wasn't paying attention to before,' Tony grins.

Steve smiles,

'Which one was that?'

'I don't know; I just told you I wasn't watching it.'

Steve just laughs,

'Well, that doesn't help but I'm sure we'll fine one we fancy.'

'No evidence of duplicate messages, sir,' Jarvis adds.

'Huh,' Tony scowls and glances back at his tablet. 'Déjà vu then.'

Steve gives him a slightly confused look but just smiles when Tony catches his wrist to tow him to the sofa. He slumps against the blonde's side as Steve starts looking through the list of movies and doesn't pay attention to what's chosen.

By tucking his head under Steve's chin he can access extremis unnoticed. Dummy greets him as he looks at his messages himself. Jarvis is right; even in his deleted messages there are none that match the two in question.

'Maybe I looked at them in my sleep with extremis and just don't remember?' he asks into the network.

You and Butterfingers are not convinced, Dummy dismisses the theory entirely and Jarvis seems to be thinking about it.

'Sir, I am not certain you could access the network without us noticing.'

'No, I guess not,' Tony scowls.

'Are you asleep?'

'What?'

'Sir, that is Captain Rogers.'

'Right...' Tony shifts his attention back out of the network. 'Mmm?'

'Sorry,' Steve is petting his hair, 'I should have guessed you'd be tired.'

'Hmm,' Tony pats his partner's abs without replying.

'Do you remember what you were building?' a kiss is pressed to his hair.

'Not really,' Tony ponders that for moment. 'A generator for Reed, right Jarvis?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Was there something wrong with the last one I made him? That would explain why I'm working for him again so soon.'

'The last one, sir?' Jarvis asks.

'Yeah, it gave off some weird readings,' Tony rolls his shoulders and straightens up.

'Sir, I do not have any records of you having made a generator for Doctor Richards.'

'Say that again,' Tony has frozen and stares off into the middle distance.

'Sir,' Jarvis repeats dutifully, 'I do not...'

'That's impossible,' Tony interrupts his mind spinning. 'Oh. Fuck.'

'Tony?' Steve sounds worried.

'Steve, when was the last time I disappeared into my workshop for days at a time?'

'Umm, a few weeks ago when you were finalising your plans to remove the arc reactor,' Steve replies, clearly confused.

'Oh, I'm going to kill him!'

'Tony?' Steve just sounds worried now.

'I don't know how but whatever I've just made must have wiped some memories or given me some false ones or fucking something,' Tony grumbles and gets up. 'Steve, sorry, I need to go and fix this. I'll see you later.'

'Right,' Steve sighs.

Tony presses a kiss to his lips,

'I'll make it up to you, promise.'

Steve offers a small smile,

'Ok.'

Tony hesitates for a moment then forces himself to walk away.

* * *

'Alright!' Tony throws his hands into the air four hours later. 'We're getting nowhere; worst case scenario if I just pull the plug on this thing?' he glares at the generator which continues to glow.

'The device may be obtaining power from the Universe itself and unplugging it may end all of creation,' Jarvis informs him dryly.

Tony drops his hands to slap loudly against his thighs and snorts a laugh,

'Alright, yeah, that would be bad.'

'However,' Jarvis adds, 'I suspect such a scenario is unlikely.'

'That isn't as comforting as you might think,' Tony sighs and drags his fingers through his hair.

'You have my most heart-felt apologies.'

The genius sighs,

'Ok, we know whatever it did happened sometime last night because we agree on what has happened since I woke up.'

'Yes, sir.'

'When did I turn it on?'

'The device powered up at 6am.'

'Even better, it turned itself on,' Tony walks in a circle and swears a few times before continuing. 'The readings since then are stable though.'

'Yes, sir.'

'Unless it's somehow messing with the data you're collecting,' he shakes his head, 'and possibly with my brain.'

'If it is indeed affecting the network as you suggest,' Jarvis sounds worried, 'then it could conceivably use extremis to reach you.'

'It shouldn't work that way,' Tony throws up his hands. 'None of what you just said should be possible.'

They're quiet for a few minutes.

'It's the only theory we have,' Tony shrugs. 'So what can we do about it?'

'Without knowing exactly how this happened I cannot offer you any suggestions to avoid future occurrences.'

'I didn't think so,' Tony glares at the generator some more. 'Fine, we'll monitor it really fucking closely for now and strangle Reed when he comes for it tomorrow. Makes sure all the barriers you can put up are up; I don't want this happening again.'

'Yes, sir. Where shall you be?'

'I'm going to make this up to Steve,' Tony shrugs.

* * *

Tony lounges against the wall just inside the door to his penthouse bedroom; there's a sleeping super soldier in his bed.

He sheds his clothes as he crosses the room and slips into the bed. Steve is curled on his side with an arm half reached towards Tony's side of the bed. Tony presses his back against Steve's chest and tugs Steve's arm around his waist.

'Tony?' Steve hugs him closer.

'Hey,' he replies quietly. 'Go back to sleep.'

'What time is it?'

'A little after midnight. Go to sleep.'

'Ok...' he feels Steve nuzzle his hair. 'Love you...'

Tony smiles and closes his eyes as he relaxes into his partner's arms.

* * *

Tony comes awake to a buzzing in the back of his skull,

'Dummy?'

The workshop readings are thrown at him,

'What the hell is that thing...?'

Everything goes dark.

* * *

AN

I corrected the bizarre formatting in the previous chapter. Sorry about that. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

When Tony wakes up he makes his way automatically to the nearest coffee machine. He doesn't really notice that he's in his workshop until he's most of his way through a third mug of coffee. He looks around blearily.

'What? No. I was definitely with Steve.'

'Good afternoon, sir,' Jarvis greets him. 'To when are you referring? You passed out on your desk a little over seven hours ago and Captain Rogers was not here.'

'What is it doing?' Tony glares at the generator.

'The readings are unusual,' Jarvis is clearly confused. 'But there is nothing harmful.'

Dummy nudges a plate of toast into his hands. One of the pieces has clearly been run over.

Tony takes one step backwards and then sits down heavily onto the workshop floor. Dummy beeps and whirs at him in concern and he feels the other two bots turn their attention to him in his mind.

'Sir?' Jarvis calls. 'Sir?'

'I... No. Come on. No,' Tony realises he's babbling denials. 'It's not...'

'Sir, I am calling Captain Rogers,' Jarvis' voice reaches him through extremis.

'Ok,' Tony nods vaguely. 'Steve...'

'Tony, I need you to take some deep breaths for me, ok?' Tony realises there's something warm cradling his head. 'Tony? Can you hear me?'

'Steve,' he latches himself blindly to the warm thing and it hugs him back.

'Tony?'

Warm solid muscle; Steve.

'What day is it?' he pulls back suddenly, gasping, to look Steve in the face.

The soldier rallies quickly to this change,

'It's Thursday; you've been down here three days,' Steve doesn't let go of him. 'Tony, what's wrong?'

Tony just shakes his head and glances around as he pants. Steve appears to be kneeling on the floor and he's managed to get himself into the soldier's lap.

It's not a bad place to be.

He crashes his lips to Steve's and wraps his arms tight around his neck. Steve responds to the kiss beautifully but he feels his hands flail for a moment before settling on his back.

His feels himself slump to the side as oxygen deprivation finally catches up with him. He doesn't fall far; Steve supports him even as he makes a wounded noise in his throat.

'Tony? Oh my...' he can feel a gentle stroking to his cheek. 'Tony?'

Tony just curls himself against Steve's chest and clings.

'Jarvis, what happened?' Steve holds him protectively close.

'I am not certain, Captain. Sir seems to have experienced a panic attack, but I am uncertain as to the cause.'

'I'm going mad,' Tony finally admits.

There's a pause and Tony's inexplicably grateful that they don't immediately dismiss him.

'Sir, what has led you to this conclusion?'

'It's... like déjà vu,' Tony speaks against Steve's chest. 'Like I've lived this before. I have... I remember living this day twice before.'

'Is it extremis?' Steve is carding his fingers through Tony's hair. 'I mean, computers think really quickly? Are you having really realistic dreams?'

Tony just shakes his head,

'No. It's not like being in the network. It's like it was real. I believe it was real.'

'Well, it can't have been,' Steve tells him.

Tony finds himself giggling and tries to take a gulp of breath to calm himself.

'Perhaps it was,' Jarvis announces.

'What?' Steve, the saint he is, keeps petting his hair.

'The generator sir made was for Doctor Richards and he has been known to experiment with alternate realities,' Jarvis points out calmly. 'Perhaps you have received information from these realities through extremis from the device.'

'Shouldn't work that way,' Tony disagrees.

'Well,' Tony can feel Steve straightening his shoulders as his chest moves against Tony's cheek, 'then either you are a little more crazy than we already knew, or you are reliving the day.'

'Time travel?' Tony lifts his head and receives a kiss to his temple for his trouble.

'Is it... possible?' Steve gazes at him.

'Wait,' Tony pulls back a little further, 'did you say 'more crazy than we already knew'? That's... that's... Cap, you're supposed to be on my side!'

Steve just grins at him.

Tony scrubs a hand across his face and levers himself up and off of Steve's lap by the blonde's shoulder. Steve's gaze follows him as he paces to where Dummy abandoned his toast and back towards Steve.

'All right,' Tony rubs his hands together. 'Let's assume I'm not completely crazy; what does that gain us?'

'If it is technology that caused this,' Jarvis says, 'then it is something we can counteract.'

'Vote of confidence,' Tony nods, 'good.'

Steve stands up and glances around,

'You think something down here did this?'

'It would be a pretty massive coincidence otherwise,' Tony doesn't sound convinced but gestures towards the generator. 'I finished making that this morning. Or two days ago. Whatever.'

'Turn it off,' Steve instructs with a scowl.

'Never would have thought of that,' Tony sighs and Steve glares at him.

'Well, what then?' Steve crosses his arms across his chest.

'I don't know,' Tony hesitates before stepping closer to Steve. 'I spent all of my yesterday afternoon thinking about this, assuming that actually happened, and I don't know what to think anymore.'

He takes another step towards Steve and then another before Steve finally relents and closes the distance to pull him into a hug.

'Take a break,' Steve tells him. 'Come downstairs for an hour or so and try not to think about it.'

Tony sighs in frustration,

'I shouldn't,' he mutters but tucks his head under Steve's chin.

'Just an hour,' Steve presses a kiss to his hair. 'You just had a panic attack; just relax for a bit, ok?'

'Relax,' Tony nods vaguely, his mind still spinning, 'sure.'

* * *

Steve makes him breakfast, even though it's well into the afternoon, and sits with him as he eats it.

'Rogers, you're making me self-conscious,' Tony pushes his half-eaten food away. 'Which is a very strange feeling for me.'

'Don't call me that,' Steve sounds hurt.

Tony ignores him and drags his fingers though his hair,

'Maybe if I shield the reactor enough then I'll neutralise its affects.'

'You're meant to be relaxing,' Steve sighs.

'Excuse me for not wanting to be stuck in a time loop,' Tony snaps.

There's silence for a few minutes and Tony eventually glances over to see Steve glaring at his coffee.

Tony really needs not to break whatever it is he has with Steve; restarting time, if that is what's happening, won't be as worth it if he does.

He walks over to his partner, gets between him and the kitchen table, and straddles his lap. He's kissing Steve before the bigger man can object.

Tony wraps one arm around Steve's shoulders as his other hand tangles into the soldier's hair. Steve kisses back enthusiastically and puts both his hands to Tony's lower back; he tugs him further up his lap.

By hooking one leg around the chair Tony finds enough leverage to grind down and is rewarded by Steve groaning and bucking up against him.

'Are you always this horny or is it just today?' Tony asks.

Steve gives him a very bewildered look and seems to be trying to think of an appropriate response before Tony cuts him off by sucking hard on his jaw.

'We're in the kitchen,' Steve finally whimpers.

'And that gets you hard?' Tony grins. 'Must be awkward.'

'The kitchen doesn't make me..' Steve looks like he's trying to fight his blush. 'I meant this isn't an appropriate place to.. do this.'

Tony hums a vague agreement but grinds down again, making Steve tip his head back as he stifles a cry.

'If I agree to let you up,' Tony speaks between nips to Steve's throat, 'and we take this to the penthouse, will you stop stopping yourself making a sound?'

'Yes,' Steve agrees readily, 'yes, ok, let's go.'

Tony doesn't get up,

'Can I think about it for a minute before I decide?'

Steve seems to have been reduced to vague nodding as Tony presses a hand to his groin and rubs him through the cloth there.

'You're borderline submissive, aren't you pet?'

'Please, Tony?' Steve finds his words.

'Of course, sweetheart,' Tony makes sure to keep physical contact with Steve as he guides him up from the chair and into the lift. 'Penthouse, Jay,' he starts undoing the fastenings on Steve's pants.

Steve has his hands fisted in the material of Tony's t-shirt and he kisses enthusiastically as Tony tows him out of the lift and walks backwards into the lower penthouse. Tony turns the soldier as he reaches the sofa, he tugs down Steve's clothing and then pushes him down into the seat.

'Here we are,' he says and wraps his hand around Steve as he climbs back onto his lap.

Steve groans obediently and his hips rock upwards,

'Your clothes,' he uses his grip on Tony's t-shirt to pull it off.

Tony grins and gets up long enough to strip completely; he pulls off the last of Steve's clothes as well before resuming.

'I can't tell if you haven't quite noticed that we aren't in bed or if that is actually turning you on.'

Steve doesn't reply beyond tugging Tony closer.

'You're devastatingly gorgeous like this,' Tony tells him. 'Maybe it's another superpower.'

Steve's head drops to rest on Tony's shoulder as he groans,

'Please...' he whispers.

'We're getting there,' Tony pets him even as he starts thrusting in earnest against his abs.

'Tony tonytonytony...' Steve gasps and throws his head back again.

A slightly harder bite is all it takes to throw the blonde over the edge with a wail. Tony follows him a moment later and slumps, panting, into Steve's arms.

Steve hugs him close and presses his face into Tony's neck as they both calm down.

'Well, your plan worked,' Tony tells him as he allows the cuddle.

'I'm the man with a plan,' Steve agrees absently. 'What plan?' he asks a moment later.

'To make me relax,' Tony grins against his shoulder. 'Don't act all innocent now.'

He feels Steve huff a brief laugh and figures that, for now, he's managed to retrieve the situation.

* * *

Attentive is probably the best way to describe Steve after they've showered.

Tony realises he's actually thinking of the man as 'Cap' due to his focus.

'I am ok,' Tony tells him, again, without looking up from his reading.

'Yeah, you look really happy,' Steve manages not to actually scoff audibly but it's implied.

'I'm reading Reed's most recent thesis,' Tony rolls his shoulders. 'I need to get up to speed on this shit.'

'Couldn't you call Doctor Richards?' Steve suggests.

'He didn't answer,' Tony shrugs. 'I left a message.'

'Were you polite?'

'If I was polite Reed would never believe it was me.'

Steve does at least laugh a little at that.

'Urgh,' Tony groans. 'He keeps assuming knowledge of other publications,' he opens the referenced article on another of his screens, 'I pity whoever it was that had to read through this to award his latest doctorate.'

'Do you need anything?' Steve asks quietly.

'Coffee,' Tony tells him promptly. 'And I'd like it if you kept me company?'

'Yeah?' Steve grins. 'Ok.'

* * *

It takes Tony hours to make his way through Richards' paper and is left knowing he's going to have to read it again to make sure he actually understood it. He groans aloud and stretches as he looks around the room.

Steve is sitting quietly over in the beaten up sofa in the corner; Dummy is hover nearby peeking over his shoulder at whatever he's sketching. You is in his charging station and Butterfingers appears to be reordering his wrench collection.

'In order of cleanliness, sir,' Jarvis supplies.

'Very useful,' Tony rolls his eyes.

Butterfingers just chirps and continues to shift the tools around. Tony shakes his head and looks over to his boyfriend.

'Hey,' Steve smiles, 'an expert yet?'

'Not quite,' Tony shrugs his shoulders. 'I'm ordering food in. What do you want?'

'Where are you ordering from?' Steve closes his sketchbook.

'That place three blocks over that does that paella,' Tony tells him.

'I don't think they deliver,' Tony sees the exact moment Steve remembers who he's talking to. 'I'll have some more of the same then, please.'

'Sure thing,' Tony nods and waves vaguely to tell Jarvis to sort that out. 'We have a bit of time before it arrives,' he leers.

Steve blushes beautifully and licks his lips,

'Umm..'

'God, you really are horny all the time!' Tony exclaims with a grin and walks over.

'I'm a ninety year old virgin,' Steve speaks through his violent blush. 'And you're... everything I could want.'

Tony knows his smile just softened into something disgustingly heartwarming.

'It's all about the sex with you kids,' he puts a hand under Steve's jaw to tip his head back for a kiss.

'Yeah, I'm really taking advantage of you,' Steve smiles.

'Also, you're not actually a virgin anymore,' Tony tells him.

'Not quite,' Steve presses a kiss to his wrist, 'I still want to… go all the way with you, though..'

Tony tugs Steve into a quick hug so he can't see the expression Tony's now making; it was two days ago that he first went that little bit further with Steve, which means for this Steve it's never happened.

'You want that?' he speaks into Steve's hair.

'Yes,' Steve hooks a finger into one of his belt loops and pulls until his face is pressed beside Tony's groin. 'I want...' he places a gentle kiss to Tony's fly.

Tony forces his hips not to thrust forwards,

'Anything you want, sweetheart.'

Steve's fingers are fumbling for his zipper before he knows it. He braces himself with a hand on Steve's shoulder and runs the other gently through his hair,

'You don't have to,' he chokes as fingers brush against him as his pants are tugged down. 'If you don't like it stop there's plenty else we can...' he swallows heavily as Steve presses a kiss on him through his boxers.

'Try anything once, right?' Steve replies and kisses him again as he pulls down his boxers.

Ok. Captain America is holding his hips and breathing over him while perched on the edge of the sofa in his workshop.

Tony, whatever you do, do not thrust.

His grip on Steve's shoulder would probably be bothering anyone else; he can see his knuckles are white where his fingers are pressing hard into flesh.

'Tell me what to do?' Steve asks quietly, looking up with seemingly giant eyes.

'Anything, darling,' Tony finds his voice. 'Anything you're comfortable with. Just careful with your teeth.'

'Tell me what to do,' Steve pulls back a little and gazes up at him. 'I'm... what you did to me before.. teach me to do that.'

Tony groans,

'Ok! Ok…'

He guides himself into Steve's mouth as he makes requests for what Steve does with his tongue.

The part of Tony's brain that never stops thinking is telling him that Steve takes orders beautifully.

Tony pets his fingers through Steve's hair and refuses to let himself take any grip on him other than to brace himself on his shoulder. When he hears himself whine he gives Steve a little nudge,

'I'm close, Steve…' Steve doesn't move at all. 'Steve, I'm…'

One look up at him from Steve and his world whites out for a moment. Tony groans and loosens his grip on Steve's shoulder; shifting his fingers a little where they've become stiff.

As he catches his breath he gazes at the soldier and sees him shudder before slumping forwards to pant against Tony's thigh.

Tony gives Steve a little push to make him sit back on the sofa and then kicks his pants and boxers off from around his ankles to curl into Steve's arms. He pulls Steve into a filthy kiss and around his mouth where he's still panting too hard to reciprocate..

'You are too wonderful,' he tells him and reaches for his pants.

Steve intercepts his wrist and shakes his head.

'Come on,' Tony scowls, 'I want to.'

'I already did,' Steve blushes. Tony looks to see that, yes, Steve apparently is the hottest thing in the entire galaxy.

'When?' Tony asks, because of course he's curious.

'Just after you,' Steve glances away, still blushing, 'sorry.'

'Sorry?' Tony splutters. 'You came in your pants, untouched, from giving me head; Rogers, that's unreasonably hot.' He pulls Steve back into a kiss, 'very, very hot, Steve.'

'Don't call me Rogers,' Steve tells him, but he's grinning now.

Tony curls against his chest with a hum as Steve's hands settle on his bare hips and then rub up under his t-shirt before hugging him close.

'It was... I was ok then?' Steve asks quietly a few minutes later.

'I believe I used the word 'wonderful' actually,' Tony tells him as he stirs from his half doze. He sucks on Steve's collarbone (because how could he not when it's right there?); Steve doesn't seem to mind.

'I need to shower,' Steve shifts uncomfortably under him.

'Sir, your food delivery has arrived in the foyer,' Jarvis announces.

Tony sits up with a smirk,

'Would you go and get that for me, darling?' he pats Steve's shoulder. 'I'm not exactly dressed.'

Steve blushes and glances down to where Tony is very obviously half naked and to where his own pants have a rather unfortunate damp patch,

'I'm not going down there like this.'

Tony laughs,

'Go to the penthouse,' he gets up and grabs his own pants, 'I'll be up with food in a moment.'

Steve looks vaguely relieved, as if he expected Tony to actually insist he be the one to go.

'You're precious,' Tony tells him and walks out of the workshop as he's doing up his fly.

* * *

After Tony has eaten his fill, and Steve has eaten everything else, they move upstairs. Tony sits against the headboard and gets his reading back out even as he watches Steve getting ready for bed. Steve settles down beside him; his fingers just brushing Tony's leg.

'You're not going to figure this out tonight, are you?' Steve gazes up at him.

'I doubt it,' Tony pets his hair.

Steve nods, strangely accepting,

'There's always tomorrow.'

'I guess,' Tony scowls at his tablet.

'I'll always be here, if you need to relax,' Steve smiles at him.

'Not actually you though,' Tony tells him. 'You won't remember.'

'I'll still love you,' Steve tells him firmly.

'Go to sleep,' Tony smiles a little.

'Good night,' Steve curls against him.

'Good night,' Tony tells him quietly. 'I love you.'

* * *

It's around six hours later when Tony's research is interrupted by Dummy calling to him over the network.

'Dummy?' Tony focuses on the readings the bot is showing him. 'That's... What is it doing?'

Everything goes dark.


End file.
